Gall
English Pronunciation * , * Etymology 1 From , from . Cognate with Dutch , German , Swedish , . There may also be influence from . Noun # Bile, especially that of an animal; the greenish, profoundly bitter-tasting fluid found in bile ducts and gall bladders, structures associated with the liver. # The gall bladder. #* #*: He shall flee from the iron weapon and the bow of steel shall strike him through. It is drawn and cometh out of the body; yea, the glittering sword cometh out of his gall. # Great misery or physical suffering, likened to the bitterest-tasting of substances. #* #*: Lest there should be among you man, or woman, or family, or tribe, whose heart turneth away this day from the LORD our God, to go and serve the gods of these nations; lest there should be among you a root that beareth gall and wormwood; # A bump-like imperfection resembling a gall. #* 1653, Izaak Walton, The Compleat Angler, Chapter 21 #*: But first for your Line. First note, that you are to take care that your hair be round and clear, and free from galls, or scabs, or frets: for a well- chosen, even, clear, round hair, of a kind of glass-colour, will prove as strong as three uneven scabby hairs that are ill-chosen, and full of galls or unevenness. You shall seldom find a black hair but it is round, but many white are flat and uneven; therefore, if you get a lock of right, round, clear, glass-colour hair, make much of it. # A feeling of exasperation. #* 1792, Mary Wollstonecraft, A Vindication of the Rights of Woman, Chapter V #*: It moves my gall to hear a preacher descanting on dress and needle-work; and still more, to hear him address the British fair, the fairest of the fair, as if they had only feelings. # Impudence or brazenness; temerity, chutzpah. #* 1917, Edgar Rice Burroughs, The Oakdale Affair, Chapter 6 #*: “Durn ye!” he cried. “I’ll lam ye! Get offen here. I knows ye. Yer one o’ that gang o’ bums that come here last night, an’ now you got the gall to come back beggin’ for food, eh? I’ll lam ye!” and he raised the gun to his shoulder. # A sore or open wound caused by chafing, which may become infected, as with a blister. #* 1892, Walt Whitman, “Song of Myself”, Leaves of Grass #*: And remember perfectly well his revolving eyes and his awkwardness, / And remember putting plasters on the galls of his neck and ankles; # A sore on a horse caused by an ill-fitted or ill-adjusted saddle; a saddle sore. #* 1989 National Ag Safety Database (Centers for Disease Control) #*: Riding a horse with bruised or broken skin can cause a gall, which frequently results in the white saddle marks seen on the withers and backs of some horses. # A pit caused on a surface being cut caused by the friction between the two surfaces exceeding the bond of the material at a point. Derived terms * gallbladder * gall midge * gall wasp Translations * Dutch: * Finnish: * Greek: * Romanian: , * Dutch: , * Finnish: * Greek: * Dutch: , * Greek: * Dutch: , * Greek: * Greek: , * Dutch: , * French: , , * Greek: * Spanish: * Dutch: * Greek: * Dutch: * Greek: Verb # To trouble or bother. #* , Chapter 27 #*: I went below, and did what I could for my wound; it pained me a good deal, and still bled freely; but it was neither deep nor dangerous, nor did it greatly gall me when I used my arm. # To harass, to harry, often with the intent to cause injury. #* June 24, 1778, George Washington, The Writings of George Washington From the Original Manuscript Sources: Volume 12, 1745–1799 #*: The disposition for these detachments is as follows – Morgans corps, to gain the enemy’s right flank; Maxwells brigade to hang on their left. Brigadier Genl. Scott is now marching with a very respectable detachment destined to gall the enemys left flank and rear. # To chafe, to rub or subject to friction; to create a sore on the skin. #* #*: …he went awkwardly in these clothes at first: wearing the drawers was very awkward to him, and the sleeves of the waistcoat galled his shoulders and the inside of his arms; but a little easing them where he complained they hurt him, and using himself to them, he took to them at length very well. # To exasperate. #* 1979, Mark Bowden, “Captivity Pageant”, The Atlantic, Volume 296, No. 5, pp. 92-97, December, 1979 #*: Metrinko was hungry, but he was galled by how self-congratulatory his captors seemed, how generous and noble and proudly Islamic. # To cause pitting on a surface being cut from the friction between the two surfaces exceeding the bond of the material at a point. #: Improper cooling and a dull milling blade on titanium can '''gall' the surface'' Translations * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * Portuguese: * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * Dutch: , , * Finnish: * Swedish: * Dutch: * Finnish: , Etymology 2 From , from . Noun # A blister or tumor-like growth found on the surface of plants, caused by burrowing of insect larvae into the living tissues, especially that of the common oak gall wasp . #* 1974, Philip P. Wiener (ed.), Dictionary of the History of Ideas #*: Even so, Redi retained a belief that in certain other cases—the origin of parasites inside the human or animal body or of grubs inside of oak galls—there must be spontaneous generation. Bit by bit the evidence grew against such views. In 1670 Jan Swammerdam, painstaking student of the insect’s life cycle, suggested that the grubs in galls were enclosed in them for the sake of nourishment and must come from insects that had inserted their semen or their eggs into the plants. Translations * Dutch: , * Finnish: ---- Catalan Etymology From . Noun gall # rooster, cock Category:Catalan nouns ---- Hungarian Etymology Pronunciation * Adjective # Gallic (of or pertaining to Gaul, its people or language) Noun # Gaul (person) # (singular only) Gaul (language) Related terms * Gallia Category:hu:Languages Category:hu:Nationalities ---- Scottish Gaelic Etymology From , Early Irish ; from , the Gauls being the first strangers to visit or be visited by the Irish in Pre-Roman and Roman times (Zimmer). For derivation see . Stokes takes a different view; he gives as basis for gall, stranger, , Welsh , , root * , Latin , English . Hence he derives Gallus, a Gaul, so named from some Celtic dialect. Noun gall , gen/''pl'' goill # stranger # foreigner References An Etymological Dictionary of the Gaelic Language, Alexander MacBain, Gairm Publications, 1982 Category:Scottish Gaelic nouns br:gall de:gall el:gall fa:gall fr:gall fy:gall io:gall it:gall ka:gall kn:gall lo:gall lt:gall hu:gall my:gall no:gall oc:gall pl:gall pt:gall ru:gall fi:gall ta:gall te:gall vi:gall zh:gall